Speech recognition technology is becoming increasingly popular to access automated systems. For example, speech recognition may be used to remotely navigate automated voice response systems, access voice enabled Internet portals, control home automation systems, and so forth. Many voice channels, however, may not have been designed to accommodate improvements in speech recognition technology. This may be particularly true with respect to wireless communication technology. As a result, there may be a need to improve speech recognition over voice channels such as found in mobile or cellular communication systems.